A Fox and A Flamingo
by Mimiru.hack
Summary: I've decided to make this a bunch of oneshots of NarutoxSakura. Fluff Rating may go up later.
1. Just Naruto

I rubbed my arms with my hands, the coldness dissipating. I jumped as I felt a heavy fabric run across my shoulders.

I looked over at Naruto.

He smiled, "You looked cold." A pink tint framed his cheeks.

I noticed his white undershirt; a sleeveless. A silver chain hung from his neck, a cross adorned the end. His skin was toned where the shirt settled on his chest.

I turned away quickly from embarrassment. My cheeks warmed at my thoughts.

Raising my hand I brushed pink strands from my eyes. Another hand brushed mine and rested at my forehead.

"Are you coming down with something Sakura-chan?" I looked at him.

His brow furrowed in worry.

"U-um no Naruto-kun," I shook my head.

He'd never really used the suffix "chan" with my name before. Usually it was Haruno-sempai or Sakura-sempai. Although I always wonder why; I'm younger than him.

An awkward silence followed.

We quickly arrived at my apartment.

I turned to look at him once more, he seemed to be distracted.

"Naruto-kun?" He looked at me.

"Arigato Naruto-kun," I smiled as he went to grab the jacket, still resting on my shoulders.

He stopped, his hands resting. His attention somewhere else; a daydream perhaps?

"Naruto?" I went to brush the hair from my eyes.

His hand stopped mine.

"Leave it. It makes you look pretty," I glanced at him surprised.

"Heh," he smiled; a small tug at the side of his lips.

"You called me Naruto, just Naruto," His eyes softened.

His thumb fan back-and-forth on my jaw line. Then his fingers ran across my face, traveling over my cheek and chin. His feather-soft touch made me weak in the knees. His index and middle finger rested on my bottom lip.

A heat ran down my body causing me to feel faint. My vision blurred for a moment before I looked at his face.

His blonde hair was in tufts and spikes. Blue eyes that gleamed in the light of the overhead lamp. And his lips, oh his lips looked so smooth and perfect.

He leaned forward and just a moment before he stopped. My heart got caught in my throat.

I couldn't help myself, I leaned forward.

Our lips met for but three seconds.

"Just Naruto," I smiled and brushed his lips again.

"Yes, yes. Just Naruto," He lingered against my lips for some time. His eyelashes touching mine like a butterfly's kisses.

I don't remember much about the rest of that night. Except that the heat that ran through my body that night never stopped.

Even as His sweet kisses ended.

He was Just Naruto…..


	2. In The Midst

I stood outside staring at the sky. It was cloudy today, I knew it would rain. The wind blew south carrying my depressive words with it.

Naruto was supposed to come home today. It had never once rained on the day when he came back, I know something's wrong.

I sat down on the concrete steps, just outside our apartment.

What if he didn't come? I wouldn't know what to do with my life, if he died.

But then I thought of what he'd told me," Sakura if I were to ever, yah know, die. I want you to live on, to be brave. I don't want you to cry over my death; your life doesn't stop just because mine ended."

Small droplets of water fell onto me, cooling my burning face. More and more drops fell until it started pouring.

I ran my hand through my pink locks. The wet strands slipping though my fingers; drenched.

With my clothes thoroughly wet I thought of going inside. I could after all catch a cold. But then I thought better of it and stood in the road, hoping that I'd get hit. Hopefully a car would just come along and Bam! Dead.

I looked up to the weeping blue abyss.

"You're crying for him too aren't you?!" I cried.

I hugged myself as the rain embraced my face.

Looking to the sky I opened my mouth. I let my tongue savor the bitter-sweet taste of the cool water. It ran down the back of my throat and back, cooling the discomfort that remained there.

I closed my eyes and let it run through my body. It ran in my veins, like a chilled chakra. Gradually I drew a blank as to what was happening. Everything around me seemed to disappear, leaving me in a darkness that surrounded my body.

I could feel his body, he was the rain. Caressing my body in every breath-takingly beautiful way. The warmth of his breath hit my neck and lingered, startled, I opened my eyes, only to be stared at by ocean blue.

"Beautiful as ever," the blonde exhaled.

I hugged him, and I cried. As I did he just held me there, in the midst of a rain storm.


End file.
